


but i may be hoping about this

by heroesofolympus63



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Vignette, bestie!Ilsa, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesofolympus63/pseuds/heroesofolympus63
Summary: One can only hold in so much.





	but i may be hoping about this

He resigns himself to his fate one night after an otherwise normal day during which she'd been out of office when he realises his day isn't good without her smiling at him at least once.

He tells Ilsa (some variation of) the whole thing that's been accumulating in his chest for the past God-knows-how-bloody-long-already because he cannot lie to her (she's too observant for that) and he needs to share it all with at least one person. It _cannot_ be Lucy, because he doesn't think she'd understand how hard this is for him, "oh my God, Corm, this is wonderful, after so long-", etcetera. Nick would be sympathetic, but wouldn't be able to offer any advice or support, being just as clueless and _male_ as Cormoran himself.

Ilsa, on the other hand, might as well have gone into psychology. As she listens to him, he receives the faint impression that she understands the situation better than he does. When he finishes, she asks, very carefully, what he's going to do about it.

He opens the next can of beer in response.

(But that night, he dreams of good things, wonderful things, the life he'd thought he could have with Charlotte, and some part of him reasons that maybe all along he'd been hoping Charlotte would be a person like Robin, with whom home is the office when they are laughing over a client's antics or pouring over a case together or simply walking in the streets of London side by side, a companionable silence around them.

That morning, there is a light happiness in his chest that he anchors himself to, and he's not so anxious anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> Where would this series be without the classic omniscientBestie!Ilsa trope? Bottom, I tell you.


End file.
